A Meister and Weapon: Two Sides of The Same Coin
by RiverPond20
Summary: "Am I a God?" For the first time in his life he was questioning himself. His whole world was a stage but never before had he felt his stomach make knots like these. He had finally graduated from the DWMA along with his friends not four hours ago.She stood before him with her hair down; she looked amazing. "Tonight's the night. I won't back down" M for later chapters TsuStar
1. Black Stars Decision

_I am a GOD_

He had finally graduated from the DWMA along with his friends not four hours ago. His hard-to-tame blue hair was eventually slicked to the side in submission. He was dressed in a new black suit, white shirt and a black tie in front of a full length mirror. He marvelled at how tall he was now and how broad his shoulders had gotten over the years; at last his stature matched his Godliness.

_I AM A GOD_

He kept thinking to himself but it was more out of a desperate attempt to reassure himself than anything else.

_Am I a God?_

For the first time in his life he was questioning himself. His whole world was a stage but never before had he felt his stomach make knots like these. He was about to put his neck on the line, again it was something he was used to but the outcome of tonight could change not only his life but also Tsubaki's for a long time. He was risking their ability to resonate and that terrified him. He recalled something Stein had said one of his classes not too long ago "_A meister and weapon's souls bond is a very fragile thing; the slightest change between the two of you could make you stronger than ever before or shatter your bond, putting your souls out of sync permanently"_

He thought of his good friends Soul and Maka "If they can do it, why can't we?" He stroked his five-day-stubbled face.

"Black Star?" his thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice. He turned to face her.

"Hey, Tsubaki" He had a broad nervous smile on his face. The door was slightly open, just enough for her to poke her head in.

"You ready to go?" she smiled.

"I'm a God, I'm always ready for everything!" he tried his best to cover his nerves.

"Are you not going to shave?" she asked a little dumbfounded. She'd never seen him with stubble before.

"Nah" was all he could say.

"Good, I like it; it suits you" She gave him her prettiest smile "Kidd, Liz and Patty will be here to pick us up in a few minutes"

"I'll be out in a second" he smiled.

"I thought you were ready for everything?" she giggled a little.

"I am; I'm just mentally preparing myself for all the other people who aren't ready for me"

"Okay" she smiled and left.

_She likes the stubble _

He let out a sigh of relief before becoming very stern. He looked back into the mirror and stared into his own eyes.

_You can do this. She's your weapon, she's not the Kishin; she's just a gir- a woman; a very pretty, attractive, smart, patient woman who's stood by me through it all… and who makes AMAZING food AND she likes my stubble._

He took a deep breath, checked his appearance one last time and left his bedroom.

As he got to the living room he saw her. She stood before him with her hair down; it draped over one of her shoulders and stopped a little past her collar bone. She was wearing a beautiful black full length dress. It was a plain halter-neck dress but never the less it looked amazing on her.

_A more elaborate dress would be an injustice to her natural beauty - _he thought – _Did I just think that? I've been spending too much time with Soul; his sappiness for Maka must've rubbed off on me._

She twirled "Whadya think?" She caught him looking at her with his jaw open.

"Amazing" he whispered.

"Hm?" she didn't hear him.

He shook his head and came out of his thoughts. He didn't realise he was staring. "Uh, I said you look great" He scratched the back of his head with his nervous smile making a re-appearance.

"Thanks" she smiled "You clean up pretty well yourself"

The doorbell rang.

"That'll be our ride"

"I'll get it" he offered. He brushed passed her on his way to the door. He got a whiff of her perfume; it was sweet and tickled the inside of his nose (in a good way) like the first flowers of spring.

_Tsubaki; a flower without fragrance; what a shitty lie._

He opened the door and before he even had a chance to say hey, Patty had him grappled in a giraffe crushing hug.

"I can't believe we've graduated!" she laughed.

Kidd and Liz stood behind her. Liz sighed "Patty"

"Hey you guys" Tsubaki smiled.

"Hello" Kidd nodded.

"Wow! Tsubaki!" Liz made her way over to her friend for a hug "You look absolutely amazing!"

"Well, it's all thanks to you. You were totally right about this dress"

Liz and Patty were dressed in matching one shoulder red and black dresses, Patty's strap went over her left shoulder and Liz's went over her right. Kid was dressed in a white suit with a black shirt and red tie.

"Ready to go?" Kidd asked as he looked at everyone.

"Yeah!" Patty let go of Black Star and threw her fists into the air.

He caught his breath "Let's go!" a toothy smile on one side of his face.

* * *

Kidd had rented a limo for tonight. The five were already partying in it. They were talking and laughing when they pulled up outside Soul and Maka's apartment.

"I'll go get them" Kidd said as he went to get out of the limo.

"Mind if I come too?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't see why not" kid shrugged.

Patty, Liz and Black Star were all laughing and drinking as the pair got out, but once they closed the door-

"Have you told her?" Liz suddenly became very serious.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Black Star could begin to feel nervous sweat on his brow.

"Don't play dumb, Black Star. You and Tsubaki. It's been pretty obvious for a while now, the way you look at her when she's not looking and the way she looks at you-"

"She looks at me?" a little bit of his nerves evaporated.

"Have you told her?"

He sighed and his chin fell to his chest "No"

"Do you plan on telling her?"

"What's with all these questions?" he perked up a bit.

"So you don't plan on telling her?"

"No, I never- I do _plan_ on- I mean, I want to but-"

"But what, Black Star?"

He looked at his friend "What if I screw it up and we can't resonate anymore?"

The door opened.

"Soul! Maka!" Patty shouted.

They all hugged as they got into the limo. Maka was in beautiful green dress that matched her eyes and Soul wore a black suit with a white shirt and skinny green tie. They sat next to each other and held hands.

"Can you believe it, we've graduated!" Maka exclaimed with a huge smile "_And _Soul has some great news!"

The group of friends looked at the white haired man. He gave his trademark shark-teeth grin "I'm 100% officially a Death Scythe!"

They all clapped. "Whoo!" Black Star cheered as he grappled his friend forgetting about the conversation he had with Liz not five minutes ago.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool" Soul smiled "I can't take all the credit though, it was mainly Maka" he kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed with an embarrassed smile.

"Aw! You two are so cute!" Tsubaki sang.

Soul gripped his meisters hand tighter and winked at her. Maka turned an even deeper shade of red.

* * *

They pulled up outside the DWMA and climbed out of the limo. Soul and Maka walked up the steps holding hands. Kidd walked up with Patty and Liz on his arms, each of them carefully calculating their steps as to appeal to Kidds symmetry obsession.

Black Star turned to Tsubaki and held out his elbow for her to link arms with him. "Shall we, m'lady?" he said in a mock voice as he smiled at her playfully.

"We shall" she said in the same tone with a smile as she took his arm.

_Tonight's the night. I won't back down._


	2. Tsubaki's Realisation

When they had reached the entrance of the Academy they were greeted by their classmates. Everyone was dressed immaculately. Tsubaki looked around at all the people she had come to call friends over the years. Soul and Maka, Kidd, Patty and Liz, finally her eyes stopped on the young man who stood next to her. As they walked into the grand hall she remembered back to the first day she ever met him.

_He was only fourteen, he seemed so little, well so was I, I was sixteen. Three years on and here we still are. _She smiled. _He's all grown up, very grown up. He's a man, a handsome, caring, strong man. Stubble really does suit him-_

"Attention! Hello everyone" Her thoughts were interrupted. Lord Death stood on a stage at one end of the room "First off, I'd like to congratulate every one of you on graduating. Second of all, enjoy the party! That's all I have to say"

Kidd sighed ant went up on the stage next to Lord Death. "What my father means is that we've all come so far over the past three years. We've fought evil and won, granted there were casualties along the way but the memories of our fallen friends will live on in our hearts for all of time. We're the next generation and I do believe, thanks to the guidance we've received…"

Kidd kept speaking but Black Star whispered to Tsubaki "I should be up there; I've surpassed God after all"

"Shh, Black Star" she hit him softly

"… Again, to expand on what my father said, enjoy the food and drink, enjoy tonight and enjoy each other's company"

The band started playing and everyone began to talk and laugh. There were a few people already on the dancefloor.

"I'll be back in a minute, Black Star, just need to powder my nose. Would you mind holding this?" she smiled as she handed him her bag

"Uh, okay, a big guy like me can't be holding a ladies purse, but I suppose, seen as it's you I'll make an exception"

"Thank you" she finally smiled before quickly making her way towards the bathroom. When she got there she stood in front of a sink staring into her own eyes in the mirror.

_What is wrong with you, Tsubaki!? You can't feel that way about him, it could ruin everything!_

The door swung open, it was Maka. "Hey, I saw you rush in here. Everything alright?" she was concerned.

"Everything's fine, I just wanted to powder my nose" She smiled through her lie.

"Oh okay" Maka bought it, or so Tsubaki taught "You must have your make-up tucked away under your dress somewhere then" she cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed "You can't fool me, Tsubaki. Good thing Black Stars too dumb to get that you came in here with nothing"

"Hey, he's not dumb!" She became very defensive "He's just… not good at picking up on things"

"Why did you run in here anyway?" Maka asked.

"I needed air"

"So you decided the bathroom was the best place?" Maka was confused

"No, I needed to think and this place is fairly quiet"

"Think about what?"

Tsubaki went very red. Maka could see her friends flushed cheeks and giggled. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Although I think I have a pretty good idea"

"You do?" Tsubaki went an even darker shade of pink

"Black Star"

Tsubaki's eyes went very wide. _Oh Death, is it that obvious._

Maka laughed at her mortified friend as she grabbed her arm "C'mon"

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the party, duh! Let's see if we can get a nice slow song played for you two" she teased.

"No, Maka!"

"Alright! I'm joking about the slow song but you're coming back to the party"

When they had gotten back into the hall, Maka went back over to Soul. Black Star was still standing in the same spot, trying his best to hide the fact that he was holding a lady's purse.

"Thank you, Black Star" she said as she got closer to him.

"Here you go" his face was bright red as he handed her back the bag.

Tsubaki turned back to Maka who gave her a look that said "_Do a bit better than that"_

Tsubaki sighed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. They both went really red "Thanks again" Tsubaki said softly as she turned away from her meister.

"It was really no problem at all for a big guy like me" he smiled

Tsubaki could see Maka giggling to herself and shot a look of daggers at her. Maka quickly stopped with wide eyes and dragged Soul to the dance floor quite quickly.

"So, do you want to dance?" Black Star asked.

She looked at him; he was awkwardly scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile on his face.

_Oh no, I shouldn't have kissed him! This isn't how he usually acts._

"Idunno, Black Star"

"Aw, c'mon! I'll show all these people how a God dances!"

_That's more like it._

"Alright then" She smiled.

She gave a mental sigh of relief as the two of them got to the floor.

Black Star was throwing shapes like no tomorrow "Check me out!" He laughed obnoxiously as they danced a few feet apart from each other. Tsubaki was beginning to really enjoy herself when he suddenly grabbed her by the wrists and started twirling her all about the place.

"B-Black Star!" she screamed as she was dragged all over the dance floor. Every so often she would catch a glimpse of their friends who would be giggling at them.

After a few fast songs the band slowed it down a bit and the dance floor was flooded with couples, Soul and Maka, Stein and Marie, Kidd was even dancing with Patty and Liz. Tsubaki found herself facing Black Star who was as dumbfounded as she was.

_Should we?_

He quickly flashed pink as he raised his arms

"Shall we?" He asked in an attempt to use the same mock voice as earlier.

Before she even had time to think about it, Maka sneakily came along and '_accidentally'_ bumped Tsubaki into Black Stars arms.

_Here we go…_


	3. He said She said

**Let me just explain this a little. The first chapter was kinda from Black Star's POV, the second was kinda Tsubaki's POV, this chapter switches back and forth between them so I'll put their names before it every time it switches :)**

* * *

**Black Star**

_Oh for the love of Death! A fucking slow song!_

He found himself standing opposite a bewildered Tsubaki.

_What do I do!? What do I do!? Ask her to dance you stupid bastard!_

He quickly flashed pink as he raised his arms.

_But you don't know how to slow dance! Just be cool! You're a GOD, remember._

"Shall we?" He asked in an attempt to use the same mock voice as earlier.

Before he even had time to think about what he was getting himself in for, Maka sneakily came along and 'accidentally' bumped Tsubaki into Black Star's arms.

They both stood there in shock for a moment.

_Move you idiot!_

"Right" he said under his breath.

_Place your hands around her waist… NOT THAT LOW!... Okay here's a good spot, now keep them there._

She awkwardly snaked her arms over his shoulders and they began to dance (when I say dance I mean they looked away from each other, red faced and awkwardly swaying from side to side)

**Tsubaki**

_He really has gotten taller. He's an inch or two taller than me! I remember when he wasn't even up to my shoulder. I remember when he couldn't even grow a bit of hair on his lip! Let alone a full face of man-stubble._

"So.." he said quietly

"So?" she came out of her thoughts.

"You like dancing?" She could sense his nervousness.

_Is he seriously trying to make awkward small-talk?_

"Yeah but, not as much as you" she smiled. She had never seen him nervous before. He was always so cool, calm and collected; even when all hope seemed lost, he was never nervous. She looked at him, he was bright red. "Are you blushing?"

"Huh? Eh, no. No! Big guys like me don't blush. I just have whiskey cheeks is all, yeah, that's it" he wasn't very convincing "I could ask you the same question"

"Oh, I must have put on too much blush when I went to powder my nose" but she could feel her cheeks getting hotter.

"I just saw your cheeks change colour, Tsubaki. I know I'm stupid but I'm not _that _stupid" he laughed.

"You're not stupid at all, Black Star"

**Black Star**

_Did I hear her right? I'm not stupid?_

"You really think that, Tsubaki?" His eyes met hers.

She nodded in response. Unknown to them, their dancing had become far more relaxed and they were slowly making their way around the dance floor. "You're one of the smartest people I know. You joined the DWMA a whole year before you were supposed to! You proved to everyone again and again that you deserved to be here. Sure your ways weren't always, shall we say, the _right _ways about doing things but regardless you always got results…"

_She's overly complimenting me. A big guy like me should be used to it but this is weird coming from her._

"… A stupid man would have quit a long time ago but not you, no, because you're smart enough to know that life will knock you down but you always get back up"

"Tsubaki, are you feeling alright?"

"Yup, why wouldn't I be?"

"You really think that about me?"

"Every word" She said stern faced.

He took a deep breath "I guess it's my turn now, eh?"

"Huh?"

**Tsubaki**

_What does he mean by 'his turn'?_

"Tsubaki, how the hell have you put up with me? Sure, I _might_ be all those nice things you said but I'm a Godly obnoxious bastard a lot of the time. You're so patient and understanding. I know you sometimes curse your parents for keeping you at home for that extra year but I'm glad they did, who knows who we'd be teamed with! You think that we started here at the wrong time; me a year early, you a year late, but if I'm honest, I think it was the perfect time. We're a team, Tsubaki"

She held him tighter and placed her head on his chest. She closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head before placing his chin on it. She began to listen to his heartbeat, it was excited but after a moment or two it slowed down as the two danced. Then she felt it. It washed onto her, she nearly drowned in it. She felt a warm stream running down one of her cheeks. And before she knew it she had turned into a full blown waterfall.

**Black Star**

When the song had ended the two separated.

"Tsubaki?" he seemed worried "Have you been crying?"

_Did I make her cry? Goddammit, Black Star, you absolute idiot! You made her cry!_

"I'm sorry, Tsubaki-"

_"_No, no" she seemed flustered "I-I'm sorry" she ran off the dance floor.

_Tsubaki?_

He was about to run after her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see his friend Soul comforting him.

"Maka's got it" Soul assured his friend as they saw Maka running in the same direction as Tsubaki.

"Did I do something wrong, Soul?"

"Nah, bro. Let Maka talk to her"

**Tsubaki**

"Tsubaki? You in here?"

_Maka?_

"Yeah, I'm in the middle stall" She was sitting on a closed toilet seat trying her best to dry her tears.

"Can I come in?" after a few seconds, Maka heard the door unlock and opened it." What's the matter?" She said as she closed the door behind her. There was barely enough room in the stall for the two of them.

"B-Black Star"

"What? What did he do?" She was concerned.

"Stupid Black Star; selling himself short and building me up"

"What?" Maka was properly confused.

"I always thought I was nothing more than just a weapon to him, a tool on his way to becoming a god, at the most I hoped I was his friend but tonight I felt his soul, Maka, I mean, It was nearly like feeling a whole new soul for the very first time! It was so fragile and gentle-"

"Wait Black Star? _Black Star?_" Maka smiled in disbelief.

Tsubaki nodded

Maka looked at her fiend "Is that a bad thing, Tsubaki?"

She went to speak but she was cut off by her own thoughts

_Is it a bad thing?_

"Don't you see? You make him weak-"

"I make him weak!?" She began to sob

"No! No! Tsubaki! Not like that!" She grabbed her friends shoulder and looked into her eyes "You're far more to him than a tool and you're even more to him than a friend as well!" She sighed "Want me to let you in on a secret?"

_In what way is right now the perfect time for a gossip-fest!?_

"Liz told me a little earlier that Black Star is terrified about telling you how he feels"

"What?" She stopped sobbing long enough to get out one word

"He's scared that you don't feel the same you won't be able to resonate anymore, that you won't be a team anymore. He's so scared of losing you"

**Black Star**

_They've been gone for a long time._

He was pacing the width of the hall.

_What if she went home? Or went back to Maka's? What if she never wants to see me again? I knew I was coming on too strong! I'm such a stupid bastard!_

"Calm down, dude. Pacing's not cool"

"How can I be calm, Soul? I feel like I've lost my best friend and it's my own fucking fault!"

"You haven't lost her"

"How the hell do you know?" Black Star was fit to punch something.

"Because she's coming back right now" He pointed to the entrance.

She hugged Maka and began to walk towards him.

Good luck" Soul wished as he made his way back over to Maka.

**Tsubaki**

_You can do this, Tsubaki. Just tell him_

__**Black Star**

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

**Tsubaki**

_Here goes nothing._

They were getting closer to each other.

"Tsubaki, I'm sor-"

"Shh" She raised her finger to his lips. He did as he was told. She held his hands as she stood facing him. _._

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

**Black Star**

_What the hell is she-_

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Her soul. His eyes were wide as he tried to take in all of it.

After a few moments of shock, he took a deep breath of his own and closed his eyes.

**Tsubaki**

_Huh? What's he doing? Are we resonating!?_

She opened her eyes and saw both their souls.

"Black Star?"

He opened his eyes and looked around at their souls "Wow. This is awesome!"

She giggled a little.

He looked at her and smiled "I'm sorry I made you cry, I hate myself for it. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever set these eyes on. You're the only person I can trust with my life. You're the only one who's my equal"

_Equal?_

They stopped resonating and she fell into his arms. Everyone in the hall was looking at them. The hall itself was a mess from the power of their resonance. Tsubaki turned red when she saw how many people were looking in their direction but Black Star basked in it.

After a few minutes the band started playing again and everything went back to normal. The pair found themselves in the middle of their group of friends.

"That was so cool" "Aww, you're so cute!" "Like a baby giraffe!" "It's about time!" "Congratulations, even though you did off set the symmetry of the whole place!"

Tsubaki was still red but somehow she perked up the courage to say "Thank you, but if you don't mind, I think we're going to have one last dance and then we're going to go home"

**Black Star**

_What? Is she tired? Well, maybe resonating took it out of her? It was pretty powerful; nothing a big guy like me couldn't handle though._

The band saw the pair heading for the dance floor and opted to playing another slow song.

"Round two" Black Star smiled as he held his arms open.

She threw her arms over his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him. A quiet squeal escaped her lips as she was pressed up against him. He laughed. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. For the first time she actually listened to the band as they swayed.

"_Home could be anywhere when I am holding you"_ Black Star was singing along (well, it was more of a whisper, but it was only loud enough for her and only her to hear)

She took her head off of his chest and looked into his eyes. She interlocked her fingers at the back of his head and kissed him deeply. He lifted her off the ground and held her there.

The song was long over before the pair withdrew. Again, the whole hall was looking at them. He gently put her back on the ground. Everyone went about their business once more.

"Want to go home?" he asked

She nodded with a smile.

"Alright" he was trying to keep his tough guy reputation but she could see in his eyes that all he wanted to do was jump around a twirl. He took her hand and they walked out together.

**Tsubaki**

_Gosh, it sure got cold out_

Almost as if he had read her thoughts, he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"Thank you" she smiled slightly going pink in the face as she began to walk down the steps. She was five steps below him when she realised that he was still standing at the top.

_What is he do-_

__**Black Star**

"I love you" he spouted.

_Did I just say that?_

He saw slightly shocked face.

_Yup, I said it._

She held out her hand too him, he took it and walked down to her.

"I love you too" she gave him a quick kiss and they walked home under the light of the moon.

* * *

**The lyric is from a song called Adieu by a band called Enter Shikari incase anyone was wondering.**

**Warning, the next chapter will be a lemon so if you're not into lemons and smut you can stop here :)**


	4. Epilogue

**Warning! LEMON! same set up as the last chapter, switching pov's and what not**

* * *

**Black Star**

_Home, sweet home._

"You can stop piggybacking me, Black Star, my feet recovered from these shoes ages ago" She waved about the pair of heals she had hooked in her hands. He gently put her on the ground and took out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Ladies first" he pushed open the door and gestured for her to enter.

"Thank you" she smiled as she stepped into the apartment and dropped her shoes next to the door "You want tea or anything?" She took off is jacket and placed it on the edge of the couch

He kicked off his shoes "Nah, I'm good thanks" and jumped onto the sofa as she made her way towards the kitchen.

_Tonight was AWESOME! I can't believe it! Did it actually happen? Oh, MAN! Everyone'll be talking about this for ages! We're legends!_

He was staring up at the ceiling lost in thought. She watched him from the kitchen.

**Tsubaki**

_I wonder what he's thinking about?_

She turned back to watching the kettle boil. Once it had, she poured herself some tea and went back into the living room. First she saw his tie scattered on the floor next to his now crinkled shirt. Her eyes followed the scattered trail of clothing until her eyes settled upon the meister doing push ups in his boxers.

"…83, 84, 85, 86…"

It was usually a familiar sight that she never really minded before, but now her eyes were suddenly fixated on him.

"…97, 98, 99, 100, 101…"

She watched every muscle in his body shift with ease to the rise and fall of his own weight.

_Those arms_

His huge arms were well hidden under that suit. There was an unspeakable amount of explicit thoughts running through her mind, she suddenly felt hotter than the cup of tea she was holding.

"… 111, 112, take a… picture… it'll… last longer… 117, 118…" he smirked "… I might… even… sign it… for you… 123, 124…" he joked.

She shook her head and came out of her thoughts. "Surely you can take one night off from your routine?"

**Black Star**

_What?_

"133, 134, but if… I don't… train… I'll never… get… stronger… 141, 142…"

"I never said stop training, I'm suggesting you try it a different way" She put her tea on the coffee table.

_What the hell is she talking about?_

"I mean, there are other ways than just doing push-ups or press ups" She was now standing in front of him with her legs slightly apart and her hands on her hips holding her dress just off the ground "More fun ways" she added with a an eyebrow cocked. He looked up at her as he counted. The ceiling light was right behind her head; it made her look like she was wearing a halo.

_Holly shit! She's an angel._

"157, 158… What… are… you… talking… about, Tsubaki?... 165, 166"

**Tsubaki**

_Is he going to make me spell it out for him?_

"More fun ways of getting sweaty? C'mon"

"Oh, running? I love running!"

"No, Black Star" she sighed.

"Jumping jacks?"

"No" she sighed with even more desperation in her voice "You really are clueless sometimes"

**Black Star**

_Is she talking about what I think she's talking about?_

"… 199, 200!" he jumped up and was face to face with her, their noses nearly touching "What do you want me to do, Tsubaki?" he wasn't even out of breath.

She went an almost impossible shade of deep red.

"C'mon, Tsubaki. I'm giving you a once in a lifetime opportunity to boss around a _GOD!_" he smirked

_This should be interesting._

"I want you to tell me exactly what you want" he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her very close to his bare chest "You have complete control"

**Tsubaki**

_What is going on!? He never lets anyone lead! Oh Death, what am I to do? I have no clue about this!_

Despite the fact that in her head she was screaming, Tsubaki came across as cool and calm.

_Here goes nothing_

Her arms snake up around his neck. She grabbed two tufts of his hair and pulled him in for a kiss, their passion growing with each heartbeat. Lost in the kiss, she bit down on his lower lip, a little too hard.

"Ow! Tsubaki" he withdrew and wiped a small bit of blood from his lip.

Her senses came back to her "Oh no, Black Star! I'm so sorry!"

_Quickly! Distract him from his lip!_

Almost automatically her arms shot up to the back of her own neck and undid the knot at the top of the halter neck that held up her dress. It slid to the floor without a sound.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he said wide eyed as he saw the dress fall.

He saw her standing in front of him in a strapless black bra with matching lace underwear. He was trying his hardest to fight off a nose bleed. After a moment or two he took a deep breath and pulled her close again into an even deeper kiss. He ran his tongue along her lip asking for entry rather than demand it. She obliged as their kiss got more heated. She could taste the remnants of blood from his lip on his tongue, it was warm and metallic.

**Black Star**

_Pick her up, you idiot!_

He did what his mind told him to do; not breaking their kiss as he gripped her bum and lifted her up. She giggled; he could feel her smiling against his lips. Her hands were now cupping his jaw. She wrapped her legs around his waist for extra stability.

_To the bedroom!_

Again, he did as his mind commanded and began to carry her towards the bedroom. She withdrew from the kiss for air. He didn't need a break, as he walked he began to kiss her neck. Small little squeals escaped from her mouth as he kissed, nibbled and licked.

In the heat of the moment he forgot where he was going and THUD he had walked her into a wall. She gasped, but it wasn't in pain, she liked it. His mouth came back up to meet hers.

She withdrew again and started to nibble on his ear. Finally he could see where he was going, even though his vision was clouded with lust, and they finally made it to his bedroom.

He shifted her weight and placed her gently on the bed before he climbed on top of her. Their lips met for a few moments as Tsubaki reached behind her back and undid her bra.

_What is she doing?_

_**Tsubaki**_

_What am I doing?_

She slid the bra out from between them. He withdrew and saw the two mounds of flesh bouncing on her chest. She suddenly felt very exposed (no friggin way) and placed her arm over her breasts. She turned bright pink.

"Tsubaki, if you don't want to-"

"I want to. I'm just a bit nervous is all"

He smiled at her in adoration "You have no need to be nervous around me. You're beautiful in every way. But just so we're clear, you're the only person in the while world who can tell me to stop"

She kissed him deeply and withdrew.

"Are you 100% sure about this?" He asked

"Yes" she nodded

"You're the boss" he smiled as he placed one of his hands on her right breasts.

She gasped as his fingers caressed and kneaded her nipple.

_Oh Death!_

He lowered his head and began to suckle the left one. Nibbling it, sucking on it, flicking it with his tongue, feeling it stiffen under his touch.

_Oh Holy Mother of Death!_

"Black Star" She whimpered as he alternated breasts.

_This is amazing!_

_**Black Star**_

_Holy shit this is awesome!_

He felt her hand grip at his hair as if to hold him in place.

_Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere fast_

As he suckled one nipple, he used one hand to prop himself over her as he drew a line down her stomach with the index finger of his other hand. She shuddered under his touch as his hand worked its way lower. He felt her over her underwear, she was already soaked. He smirked and looked into her eyes "I must be doing a good job" he cocked an eyebrow.

She turned tomato red, bit her bottom lip and nodded.

He slowly slid his hand under the garment and felt her core. She moaned as his finger glided over the bud. He watched her face as his movements became quicker and stronger. She was wincing with pleasure, finding it hard to catch her breath as her body began to jolt. His boxers became very tight indeed as he heard his weapon moan. "So this is why you wanted to leave the party" He let out a low chuckle as he removed his hand.

"Huh?"

**Tsubaki**

_Is he stopping? He can't stop!_

She looked at him as if to beg for more.

"Don't worry, Tsubaki, I'm nowhere near done yet" he winked "I told you already, you can boss me around, don't be afraid to; I'm a big guy, I can take it" He gave her a kiss before he licked from her collar bone down to the lower part of her stomach.

_Me bossing him around?_

"Okay" her voice was weak.

He smirked as his head reached the top of her underwear "So, tell me what to do"

"T-Take… Take off my underwear" she said sheepishly with a big red face.

He grabbed it between his teeth and tore it off of her.

She was slightly in shock as she saw him between her legs with the garment in his mouth. He growled as he threw it to the side of the room. He lowered his head closer to her entrance. "Now what?" she could feel his breath on her bundle of nerves. She knew what she wanted but she was far too embarrassed to say it.

"Tsubaki, I won't do anything unless you tell me what to do" he teased.

_Why does he want me to say it?_

**Black Star**

_I need to hear her say it. I need her to want it. I need her to want me._

She took a deep breath "L- Lick me ou-Ahhhh"

He had started before she even got a chance to finish her command. She felt his tongue lapping between her folds. She dug her nails into his scalp as he began to circle her bud. It encouraged him. He began to poke his tongue in and out of her. Her hips began to buck. He knew she was getting close. He moved his mouth back up to her bundle of nerves and sucked on it as he slipped his middle finger inside of her.

One hand flew up to her mouth in an attempt to muffle her little scream, while the other just dug into his scalp even more.

"Black Star!" She moaned loudly. He introduced a second finger as her hips rose and fell with his thrusts into her. His tongue began to lap harder and faster, his fingers did the same.

"Black Sta-Ahhh!" he felt her tighten around his fingers and a gush of her fluid rushing over them. He withdrew from that area in an attempt to let her catch her breath.

He sucked the remnants off of his fingers and rubbed his penis through is boxers as he watched her recover. He climbed back on top of her and began to suck and nibble where her neck met her shoulder.

**Tsubaki**

_That's going to leave a mark_

Without a thought she found her hand slipping into his boxers and feeling him. He lifted his head with a smile and she began to stroke him. He growled in her ear before kissing her lustfully. He was rock solid in her hand as he kicked off his boxers.

They stopped kissing. He looked into her eyes as if to ask for permission. She nodded "Not too hard at first"

"Anything for you" he smiled as he lay over her.

He carefully positioned himself and gently stroked along her folds with the tip.

"I'm ready, Black Star" She took a deep breath and he slowly slid inside her. It hurt a hell of a lot. She let out a small painful yelp. He didn't like seeing her in pain so he tried to pull out. "No! Just let me get used to it" she objected.

**Black Star**

_Am I her first?_

He nodded and slowly positioned himself as deep inside her as it would allow. Her walls were so tight around him. She lay there with her eyes shut tightly "Okay, try it slowly"

As gently as he could, he began to move his hips back and forth. He could tell that it was hurting her a lot but eventually her moans of pain changed to moans of pleasure, without thinking he took it as a sign to go faster. She screamed out in pain. He looked down and saw a little blood.

"Tsubaki! I'm so sorry!" He was pulling out.

She grabbed his shaft quite violently, sometimes she didn't even know her own strength "No. Keep going"

He did as he was told. He had never seen this side of her, he liked it. He started off slowly again. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and pull him closer to her.

She began to moan his name in pleasure "Black Star… Fast-ter"

He thrust into her faster, harder, deeper she began to scream but this time it was out of immense pleasure. He groaned with each clap of skin on skin with his head rested on her shoulder. He could feel her hands clawing at his back. He was sure she had scratched him hard enough to draw blood but he didn't mind. The way he saw it, it just meant that she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

They were both getting very close to ecstasy.

"Black Star, I' ayyy!" he felt her walls tighten for a second time; it pushed him over the edge. He let out a loud growl as he exploded inside of her. He collapsed on top of her as he withdrew. Both of them were spent.

She kissed the top of his head as the pair of them tried to catch their breath. He rolled off of her and pulled her close to him. She lay with her head on his chest.

**Tsubaki**

_That was amazing_

She kissed his chest.

"Enjoy yourself?" He asked with a smug smile on his face.

She looked up at him and nodded with her prettiest smile

"Good. So did I" he kissed the top of her head and pulled her close.

She closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to drift off.

**Black Star**

_She's out cold_

He smiled at his sleeping weapon.

_I love you, Tsubaki_

"I love you too, Black Star" she mumbled.

_Did she just read my mind?_

* * *

**Yay! :D**


End file.
